


【All叶 】不能停 1

by welkin_sky



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welkin_sky/pseuds/welkin_sky
Summary: 新年新气象，脑洞大胡乱写





	【All叶 】不能停 1

“真是可惜了斗神，传说他还没有死，不知道是不是真的。”隔壁桌的人议论纷纷。  
“哎就算没死，那一身的修为也都废了。”另外一个人唏嘘。  
叶修坐在茶馆里，听着茶馆请的两个说书人，绘声绘色的讲着荣耀大陆上所发生的事情，现在正听到最有名的一段故事 。  
在上古时期，荣耀大陆上魔界封印时有漏洞，有无数魔物从结界里进入大地。所以在大陆上产生了专门的降灵军团，为荣耀大陆斩妖除魔，避免魔物危害苍生。  
降灵军的将士，都是这个大陆上天生带有灵力的人，天赋异禀，甚至有一些知名的家族，代代都有优秀的降灵将士。每年都由大陆上的各个国家选拔优秀的降灵军预备将士，进入军团。  
降灵军团守护着这片大陆上斩杀魔物，镇守各地的魔界封印结界。  
就在三年前，封印魔界入口的主封印漆吴之山发生一场很大的事故，漆吴封印裂开，魔界幽冥之力凝聚，要破开封印而出。一旦魔界入口封印被冲毁，整个大陆将被幽冥之火烧为焦土。  
事发突然，在各地的降灵军主力都用最快速度来增员。降灵军内战力最强之一，被整个荣耀大陆尊为斗神的叶秋，当时带领着守护封印的守卫军，拼死斩杀魔界军团，最后倾尽全身修为灵力，以身补印，稳固了漆吴封印。  
现在也是荣耀大陆所有结界封印最稳固的时候，叶秋，也从此成为被人纪念传颂的英雄。  
叶修不紧不慢喝着茶。这一场被荣耀大陆百姓们誉为封魔之战的故事，他在每个大陆上都听过 。  
听到旁边那桌继续猜想斗神的结局，叶修笑一下，付了茶钱就走。  
如今化名叶修，当个闲散游侠，倒也不是坏事，只是这一身修为……叶修往城外走去，荣耀大陆由十片不同的大陆组成，想要通往每个大陆，就要穿过大陆之间的结界，穿过结界需要身负灵力，所以一般的百姓是无法穿越结界的，但是降灵军可以出入自如的。  
封印魔界入口总共有十个，称为十方结界，除了主封印外，还有其他的封印散布在不同的大陆上。  
叶修现在所在的地方，就是降灵军中战力很强的一支，微草战团驻守大陆封印的地方。  
驻军都有常年驻守的城池，叶修越往城南走，这边巡逻的军队就越多。不一会儿走到微草战团主将的宅院前，被门口守军拦住。  
叶修也不多说，催动灵力，灵力化作实体，是一片带着微草战团军徽的灵草。守军一看是主将王杰希的信物，接过还微微散发法力光芒的灵草，赶紧进去了。  
不一会儿，两个将士过来朝他行礼。  
“主将有请。”  
叶修一路跟随侍从，已经到了内院，这是微草战团的主将王杰希的住处。住处很安静，王杰希不喜欢人多，连侍从也不大需要。叶修在内院里熟门熟路走到书房，推门就进去了。  
刚关上门，手腕被人抓住，直接按在门板上亲吻了起来。绵长一吻结束，王杰希才说：“你迟到了，昨晚就该来的。”  
“路上遇到个等级不高的魔物，顺便杀了一下。”  
“就你现在这法力，还能和魔物对战吗？”王杰希实话实说，手下却没停着。  
叶修的衣服已经被解开一半，脖子被王杰希亲吻着，还在解释：  
“也就用了半天的时间，不费事的。”  
“以前就是你几招的事情，用了半天还叫不费事？要是耽误了来我这里可怎么办？”  
“王大眼，你还有能耐罚我不成？”叶修倒是无所谓，现在以他体内的灵力，多撑上两三天还是没问题的。  
但是如今叶修的战力已经不如往昔，以前和王杰希对战，王杰希也讨不到什么便宜，现在基本上只有被王杰希碾压的份。但是以前因为自己强，所以对王杰希这样的后辈，经常习惯性调侃，现在竟忘了收敛。  
今天叶修一说出口，就觉得事情要不好了。  
“罚你？”王杰希问的语气暧昧。他本就是特别认真的，说好了的事情从不爽约。这次叶修来的迟了，他心里着急，心想这货就这样了还不改嘲讽陋习。  
叶修心道不好，这人一向思维天马行空，脑洞颇大，此时连眼神都变了，难道他刚才那句话撩拨到了什么点上？  
叶修赶紧问：“有饭吗？我们先吃饭吧。”  
王杰希笑了，“刚吃完早饭，先做完再吃午饭。”  
叶修说，“一路风尘仆仆，怎么不请我先沐浴一下，松松筋骨？”  
王杰希点头称是，帮叶修拢了拢衣服，拉着叶修来到院外，催动法力召唤了他的坐骑，竟是一只已经被驯服了的魔物，四翼金翅鸟钜燕。  
这也是荣耀大陆上唯一一个敢用魔物当坐骑的。所以王杰希什么时候在想什么，没有人去猜，因为根本猜不到。  
“我带你去后山一处石洞里的温泉。”  
叶修坐在钜燕上，王杰希毫不避讳的从后面直接环住他的腰，钜燕展翅。  
“你看，钜燕上是不是有两个人？”微草战团的副将之一刘小别抬头一看，和旁边王杰希的首座弟子高英杰说。  
“飞过去太快了，我没看清。”王杰希的坐骑经常在驻军城池里飞进飞出，大家习以为常，也不太去注意。  
“这处温泉够隐蔽的。”  
叶修脱了衣服泡在泉水里评价，到了山洞还要往里走一会儿，难为王杰希怎么发现的了。  
斩杀一个低阶的魔物竟耗了他那么多法力，叶修自己也无奈。已经不是当年的斗神了，就算想试试自己的战力，也弱到根本就没什么好试的。  
叶修背靠在一处石头边上，温泉不是很深，大概到腰，王杰希本来和他肩并肩靠在一起，突然抓着他手臂，直接把双手用腰带给捆上了。  
“……你干什么？”一个深吻过后，叶修被利落的面朝下压在了石头上。真是让人无力反抗的迅速。  
“我要干什么，你难道不清楚？”干什么三个字被重点强调，语气就是在说当然要干你了。  
“你就准备……这么直接上？”  
王杰希抚摸着他的腰侧，那是叶修最敏感的地方之一，叶修这话说的断断续续，前面已经抬头。  
“你现在这点灵力就快见底了，还好意思和我讲前戏？”王杰希也不和他废话，叶修嘴上说归说，却微微压低腰，好方便王杰希顺利进入。  
作为刚进降灵军就一直很喜欢叶修的王杰希，每次叶修过来，他都和叶修做的花样百出，虽然他们这么做是有一定的必要的，但是在过程当中的享受也是必须的。  
封魔之战后，除了整个降灵军里面战力最强的几个人之外，没有人知道当年斗神的秘密。  
叶秋用尽修为以身补印的后果，并不是他灰飞烟灭，而是漆吴封印直接转入了他的体内。如今的漆吴山上，已经没有封印了，世人都以为这一处封印已经彻底牢靠，其实叶修现在就是个行走着的漆吴封印。  
但是这种封印带着上古的法力，并不是斗神能凭自己的力量压制好的，一旦压制所用的法力不够，就会带来难以想象的后果，封印如果重新解开，就是斗神真正消失之时。  
漆吴封印是集合了前几代降灵军不同法术系的力量，一起铸造的。  
所以封印所需法力，并不只是一种。  
每个将士在修为达到一定程度之后，灵力会展现出独有的法系。比如王杰希所修的魔道法系，就与蓝雨战团的大将，同样战力超强的黄少天的剑客法系完全不同。  
所以叶修体内必须长期包含几类主要的法系灵力，才能保持压制封印的法力平衡。  
在不断的寻找平衡压制封印方法的途中，叶修自己的灵力也多有损耗，所以战力一直不强，现在他已经渐渐找到方法融合所有法系灵力。  
一旦修炼成功，叶修将能熟练使用所有法系和法术。他现在还在修炼初期，这是一个法力重塑的过程，不仅艰难，而且还需要时间。  
在此期间，只有各类法系当中的佼佼者，轮流帮助叶修了。  
这种不同法系之间输入法力的方式，被降灵军视为禁术，不过为了漆吴封印，也只能这样。  
这种术法作为禁术，是有原因的。  
叶修一开始也觉得无语，但是现在已经习惯了。  
跨越法系输入法力，要是想让法力融合在体内，输法者必须与接受法力者有非常亲密的接触。  
这种亲密接触，俗称上床。  
叶修不觉得这种事情有多令人抗拒，毕竟他体内的封印才是事关整个荣耀大陆的大事。在这样的责任面前个人得失一点都不重要，而且过程还是挺享受的。  
但每个降灵军团驻地都隔着一段路程，来回奔波的目的竟是赶着去下一个驻地和人做那种事情，也不是太鼓舞人心。  
尤其是其中某些人怕叶修嫌自己没有其他人活好，所以憋足了劲的花样百出。尽管叶修已经多次表示过即使是敷衍了事他也没什么意见，但大家还是竭尽全力，这货越是说没关系，随便干完就行，越是令人心里不安，总觉得憋着什么坏招。  
所以宁可拼命努力，也不能让斗神在床上说呵呵。  
王杰希是其中行为举止有分寸又十分温柔的，但是不代表他在床上就规规矩矩。叶修的快感从脊梁骨一直传到后脖子，王杰希很有技巧，也了解他的敏感点，每次总是做的情难自禁的呻吟，即使像今天这样少有的没有前戏直接就入，叶修还是被很快的撩拨起来。  
做的同时，王杰希输入的法力，渐渐充盈体内。  
正到高潮时，王杰希却伸手突然握住了叶修前面。  
“让我射。”叶修有些难耐，略动腰，催促王杰希别捏着他。他手腕被捆着，只能用胳膊肘撑着石头，进入的又深，躲不开。  
“不把你前面绑起来就不错了。”王杰希凑到叶修耳边问：“还迟到吗？”顶弄的却加大力度。  
叶修被后入的腿软，这时王杰希还捏着他不让射，快感叠加的愈加强烈，呻吟声又起来了。叶修索性就忍耐着这种又要射又不让射的奇异难耐感，全身敏感的微微泛红，在痛苦中舒服到不行。  
王杰希看叶修竟然顺势享受了起来，心里吐槽了一下这货强大的随遇而安的态度，到底还是不忍，松开了叶修，两人一起射了。  
这一次干的简单粗暴，并不是王杰希有多么迫不及待，而是叶修体内的魔道系法力如果完全干涸，无论对封印压制，还是对体内法力的平衡，都是一种破坏。  
虽然王杰希知道叶修肯定心里有数，一代斗神是不会拿这种事情开玩笑的，但是王杰希就是担心叶修。  
当年斗神重伤后醒来，张新杰和喻文州一起发现了漆吴封印的解决办法之后，王杰希就是第一个和叶修做的。  
如果斗神没有这样一场天降横祸，或许王杰希一辈子都不会和叶修开这个口表白，毕竟斗神威名如高山仰止，暗恋一下就好。  
王杰希不知道其他人是怎么想的，但是从他加入降灵军的那一刻开始，他的眼神就一直离不开斗神的身影。和他没大没小的经常调侃，对谁都毫无架子的降灵军第一斗神，永远是一副轻轻松松，一切尽在掌握的态度。  
即使在醒来后人还很虚弱的时候，听到喻文州和张新杰告诉他的事，叶修也没有表露太多的情绪。  
斗神之所以是斗神，不仅仅是因为他战力强悍。叶修就这么接受了现实。甚至轻松接受了他要轮流走不同的战团驻地这件事。  
当时几大战力最强的战团在战后都驻扎在漆吴山修整，是叶修主动进的他的营帐。  
叶修的第一个选择就是王杰希。  
王杰希至今都还记得，叶修站在他的床前自己伸手解衣服，嘴里还调侃他说，王大眼，会做吗？年轻人别太猛了。  
王杰希回了一句你是怕你受不了吗？  
叶修说我是真的伤没好，不想添新伤。  
王杰希有一瞬间觉得堂堂斗神这么跑来投怀送抱，好像有点无奈，又有点可怜。所以王杰希对叶修总是格外细心体贴。虽然事后叶修也表示过，第一个找上他是因为他的营帐离得最近，实在不想再往远走了，但是王杰希依然觉得斗神第一个找上他，这件事本身就很有意义，不管初衷是什么。


End file.
